The Dragon Ball Game
by Tru Princess
Summary: The game is finally over. Was it Yamcha and Tien, Krillin or Gohan, or even Bulma and Vegeta?? Read and find out who got to make their wish!!! There is a funny lil twist to the end so please R&R!!
1. ...The Rules

The Dragon Ball Game  
  
**Hey peeps I plan for this story to be a great one so stick with me and R&R. **  
  
Chapter 1 ...The Rules  
  
"Ok guys here are the rules of the game; Bulma, Krillen, Chi-Chi, and Tien will all draw a name. Who ever you draw will be the person you will search for the Dagon Balls with. Who ever collects the most Dragon Balls in one month will get to make a wish on them. And remember each person can carry one bag and no motorized vehicles are allowed. Does everyone understand?  
  
Vegeta, Piccolo, and Chi-Chi looked angry. Bulma and Gohan looked excited. And Yamcha and Krillen looked confused.  
  
"Kakaraut I refuse to play your foolish games."  
  
"Aw, c'mon Vegeta you never know, you might even get to wish for immortality."  
  
Vegeta looked at him suspiciously then backed off.  
  
"Krillen you draw first...  
  
"All right, Gohan my man."  
"Yay Krillen, we'll collect all the Dragon Balls I know it. They high-fived.  
  
"Now your turn Chi-Chi...  
  
"Good I got you, Goku. You had better collect them fast enough so we can go home. Gohan needs to continue his studies."  
Goku grinned.  
  
"Next is Bulma...  
  
"WHAT?!?! No way Goku I am not pairing up with that egotistic maniac."  
  
"Kakaraut you idiot, I can't pair up with her. I'll never get any Dragon Balls with that blasted woman and her big mouth."  
  
"Sorry guys but that's the rules."  
  
Bulma and Vegeta glowered at Goku.  
  
He hid behind Chi-Chi.  
Chi-Chi grabbed the jar and handed it to Tien  
"Your turn Tien...  
  
"I got Yamcha."  
"That's not fair I wanted to be with Bulma."  
Bulma gave him an ugly look.  
"But Tien is cool."  
  
"Ok since that all that is settled I need you to meet here at 7:00 a.m. so we can start and make sure you have all your things."  
  
Everyone agreed and went their separate ways.  
  
*R&R*  
  
  



	2. ...Let the Games Begin

The Dragon Ball Game   
Chapter 2 ...Let the games Begin  
  
  
It was 7:00 a.m. and everyone was waiting for Yamcha to arrive. When he arrived Goku spoke up again.  
  
"Is everyone here?"  
No one said anything.  
"I guess so."  
  
Goku had brought a light bag with some clothes and snacks and Chi-Chi brought a bag with her clothes and cooking utensils along with some romance novels. Gohan also brought clothes but his books took up most of his bag's space. (Chi-Chi made him pack it)  
  
Yamcha and Tien had some light bags, Bulma had a waist bag on (filled with capsules and the dragon radar), and Vegeta and Piccolo had nothing.  
  
"Since everyone is ready we can start, and remember be back here at this exact time in one month. Good luck!"  
  
And with those last words everyone left to search for the Dragon Balls, except Vegeta and Bulma.  
  
"Woman where the hell are you?"  
  
"I'm over here Vegeta."  
  
"Look Vegeta I spotted all seven Dragon Balls."  
  
"What? What is that?"  
  
"It's the Dragon radar Vegeta. It tells me where all the dragon balls are. Gohan told me that he hid it from you on Namek."  
  
"What? He hid it from me? That little brat, I'll get him for that."  
  
"Whatever Vegeta."  
  
Bulma started to walk off.  
"Where are you going woman?"  
"I'm going to look for the Dragon Balls you idiot."  
  
**Meanwhile...  
  
"Look at this Krillen."  
"Huh what is it?  
"It's a map."  
"I wonder where it's to."  
"Hey look, there's a trail and it has a Dragon Ball at the end of it. It must be for the Dragon Ball."  
"Well, what are we waiting for lets get going!  
  
**Elsewhere...  
  
"Well, where shall we start Goku?"  
"I don't know Chi-Chi where do you wanna start?"  
"Let's go that way."  
"Uh..I don't know Chi-Chi it looks kind of creepy. Are you sur-"  
Before he could finish Chi-Chi dragged him into the deep forest.  
  
**In the Rain Forest...  
  
"Are you sure it's here Tien?"  
"I'm positive Yamcha I can feel it."  
"Uh..Yamcha whatever you do don't move."  
"Huh? Why?"  
"You have a humongous spider on your back."  
"What!?!? Get it off get it off."  
"Hold still I'm trying. Tien grabbed a big branch off a tree and swung at Yamcha. Unfortunately he missed the spider and hit Yamcha in the head."  
"OUCH!"  
"Oops..Sorry."  
"Yamcha swung again and this time he hit the spider. But he left a big mush of goo on Yamcha's back.  
"Gross."  
Yamcha jumped in the nearest lake and washed it off.  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
On the next chapter...  
  
-Vegeta saves Bulma  
-Krillen and Gohan discover gold  
-Goku and Chi-Chi take a dive  
-Yamcha and Tien enter a surfing contest  
Please R&R  
  



	3. ...Golden Dragon Ball

The Dragon Ball Game  
Chapter 3 ...Golden Dragon Ball  
  
"Woman, hurry up."  
"I can't Vegeta. The radar says a Dragon Ball is somewhere here I just don't know where. I've got it, Vegeta you go that way and I'll go this way we'll meet here in about ten minutes and one of us will have should have a Dragon Ball by then."  
  
"Fine woman, this stupid plan better work."  
Vegeta started off destroying anything that got in his way. He was going to get all the Dragon Balls no matter what it took. Vegeta heard screaming and right away he knew it was Bulma. He followed her ki until he found her. She was running from a hungry lion. Vegeta watched it catch up to her and just as it was about to have her for lunch Vegeta took her by the wrist and lifted her in his arms.  
Bulma was shaking.  
  
"Vegeta you idiot how come you didn't save me earlier."  
"I liked to see you run for your life."  
  
After they were far away from the lion Vegeta put her down.  
  
"I'll have no more of this. From now on you stick with me."  
  
**Meanwhile...  
  
"Lets see take three steps forward, to the right, now 56 to the left, 78 back, and Aha I found the 'X'."  
  
"Now what do we do Krillin."  
"We dig."  
  
45 minutes later....  
  
"Look Gohan there's a chest."  
  
They both pulled it out and were shocked to see piles of gold.  
  
"All right, we've struck gold."  
"Not only that Krillin, look what I've found."  
  
Gohan held up a golden ball with one single star on it.  
  
**Elsewhere...  
  
"Goku do you where it's at yet?"  
"No but I'm pretty sure it's in the water."  
"Please don't tell me we have to go in there."  
"Yup."  
  
They dived in at the same time and started searching for the Dragon Ball. There were times when Chi-Chi would run out of air and Goku would have to kiss her to give her some.  
  
After an hour they gave up and went back to the surface.  
"I didn't see a Dragon Ball but I found us dinner.   
  
Goku held up an extremely large fish.  
Chi-Chi giggled.  
  
  
**In Miami...  
  
Yamcha and Tien stared at the first prize for the surfing race.  
  
"How did the Dragon Ball get here?"  
"Beats me but all I know is that I have to win it."  
"The contest starts tomorrow so while we're waiting we can pick up a few chicks."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
In Chapter 4...  
  
-A rainy night and every ones favorite couple end up having to sleep in the same tent  
-Goku and Chi-Chi discover something during dinner  
-Earthquake for Krillin and Gohan  
-The surfing competition results  
  
  
  
  



	4. ...Fishy Dragon Ball

The Dragon Ball Games  
Chapter 4 ...Fishy Dragon Ball  
  
"On your mark..get set..and go!"  
  
All the surfers crossed the line and surfed along various obstacles and challenges while Tien watched from above.  
  
"C'mon Yamcha win this so we can get the Dragon Ball. Man, and I thought battles were tough."  
  
Yamcha slid along cones and rails wondering how Guku was doing.  
  
...  
  
"Hey Chi-Chi is it done yet?"  
"No, not yet Goku you have to be be patient."  
"But I'm hungry."  
"I SAID BE PATIENT!"  
"Ok..sorry."  
  
Chi-Chi placed a huge bowl in front of him. As soon as he got a hold a hold of it Goku gobbled it down."  
  
"Gosh Guku. You'd better slow down, you might choke."  
"Hey Chi-Chi look what I found."  
"Goodness, it's a Dragon Ball."  
"See I told you it was in the water. This fish must have ate it."  
  
In the Bahamas...  
  
"You idiot how could you feed the capsules to that stupid lion?"  
  
"Well I wasn't about to let it eat me so I fed it the only thing I had. And besides Vegeta we still have the refrigerator so what are you worried about."  
  
"Woman you fed it my bed."  
  
"Well, I guess that just means your sleeping on the ground."  
  
Bulma threw a capsule and a mini-home appeared with one bed a few tables and a television set. Bulma went inside.  
  
"Woman you can't stop now, we must find the Dragon Balls."  
  
"Relax Vegeta, I'm just gonna have a little snack."  
  
"I should have let the lion eat you."  
  
"Whatever Vegeta. Hey aren't you gonna eat?"  
  
Vegeta humphed grabbed many things from the refrigerator and sat down to eat.  
Bulma turned on the television.  
  
"...And here we see mild storms moving to the west in the Bahamas areas, and it is recommended you are ready to seek shelter. They predict pretty bad storms."  
  
"Oh great, Vegeta I guess we should be getting out of here all ready."  
  
"No."  
  
"Vegeta you heard him we can't stay here."  
  
"You can go, I'll stay."  
  
"FINE."  
  
Bulma started walking out the door but when she stepped out she came back in sopping wet.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
"Ahh this is the life."  
"Yup, It sure is Gohan."  
  
Gohan and Krillin were sitting under the sun drinking lemonade while Mickey Mouse and Daffy duck were fanning them."  
  
"Whoever thought that we would be able to buy Disney Land."  
  
"Yup, and not to mention we got a Dragon Ball too."  
  
"I'm really starting to like this game."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"And the winner is Yamcha from South City."  
  
"Yamcha picked up the Dragon Ball and held it up high, he looked at Tien and gave him a thumbs-up."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
On Chapter 5..  
  
-Goku and Chi-Chi get caught in the middle of an earthquake  
-Bulma gets hurt and it's up to Vegeta to save her  
-Gohan and Krillen meet a friend  
-Yamcha and Tien go to Egypt  
  
  



	5. ...Muddy and Puzzled

  
  
The Dragon Ball Game   
Chapter 5...Muddy and Puzzled  
  
**Hey I wanna finish this story by Monday but I need lots of reviews to encourage me. Bye!!**  
  
"Really Chi-Chi I don't thimnk you should go that way, I have a bad feeling about it."  
  
"Oh come on Goku you're the strongest in the universe don't tell me your scared."  
  
Chi-Chi pulled him beside her and they went along a long trail. All of a sudden the ground below them and Goku flew into the sky leaving Chi-Chi alone.  
  
"GOKU YOU GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT. IT"S JUST A SMALL EARTHQUAKE!!!"  
  
All of a sudden the soil beneath Chi-Chi started shaking and Chi-Chi went inside and hung for her dear life.  
  
"Hey Chi-Chi were did you go?"  
  
Goku heard screaming and realized that it was Chi-Chi. He rushed down immediatly and helped her put."  
  
Chi-Chi hit him on the head.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME ALL BY MYSELF?"  
  
"Well, I told you it was a bad idea."  
  
Chi-Chi hit him on the head again.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Bulma was angrily putting pans everywhere to keep the water from dripping onto the floor.  
  
"Vegeta I told you we should of left earlier this stupid thing is flooded."  
  
"Well, you built it."  
  
"Shut-up."  
  
"Well your the only one screaming like a dead animal over a little water."  
  
"YOU CALL THIS LITTLE WATER!! LOOK AT THIS. THIS IS NOT A LITTLE WATER IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED VEGETA!!"  
  
"To me it is."  
  
"Arrrg, I don't care about you Vegeta!"  
  
"Good, I'm glad to know you feel the same way as I do you."  
  
"Damnit, I'm leaving."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Bulma walked out the door and left.  
Vegeta watched her from the window. She was completely soaked and the water was coming down very hard. He knew she wouldn't make it that far so he watched her. She went behind some trees so he couldn't see her anymore. He decided to follow her so he could make sure that she didn't lose anything else. He floated in the air so he wouldn't get any mud on his shoes. He spotted her and she was covered with mud from head to toe. He couldn't wait to make fun of her. Then he saw her look at a tarantula and run for her life. She was running back to the capsule home but she tripped over something and fell. She was holding her ankle. Damn woman already hurt herself. She tried to get up again but she fell. Bulma started crying she was stuck there. Vegeta decided to help her after seeing that she couldn't move.  
The rani was still pouring down hard.  
  
"Woman, what are you doing there?"  
  
"Bulma saw him and she wiped away her tears. I tripped over something and i sprained my ankle."  
  
"So how come you aren't moving."  
  
"MY ANKLE IS SPRAINED YOU IDIOT I CAN"T WALK."  
  
"What did you trip over?"  
  
"That."  
  
Bulma pointed to the DragonBall. Vegeta picked it up. He looked at Bulma with a scowel.   
  
Bulma looked at him, he looked like he was pondering about what to do. Bulma decided to help him out.  
  
"Vegeta, are you gonna help me or not. It's still rainig and I don't exactly want to stay here."  
  
Vegeta glared at her. Bulma just used his body for support. She grabbed him on to his shoulder. Vegeta was just glaring at her the whole time. After she finally got up Vegeta moved and Bulma fell again.  
  
"Vegeta you weren't supposed to move."  
  
"And why not."  
  
"Because I can't move from here unless I have support."  
  
"What do I look like, your personal wheel chair?"  
  
"Vegeta just please help me."  
  
Vegeta picked her up rouphly by the arm. Bulma got up and she clung an to his soaked shirt. They started walking around looking for shelter. Vegeta got angry because she was walking so slow.  
  
"Woman hurry up."  
  
"I can't Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta growled and picked her up in his arms and flew to the nearest cave.   
  
Bulma started a fire then started wrapping her ankle.  
  
"Stupid Woman, you just had to get hurt, now how are we supposed to do anything if you can't walk. I'm sure I'll be walking in 2 days if I have support."  
  
She smiled at Vegeta.  
Vegeta scowled.  
  
"Well at least we found a Dragon Ball.  
  
Bulma smiled again.  
Vegeta smirked.  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
"Hey Krillin, look at this tunnel."  
  
"Do you think we should follow it."  
  
"Yup! Maybe we'll find some more gold and buy Nickelodeon studio."  
  
They followed it and they ended it up to a little cottage.  
  
"Hey do you think anyone lives here."  
  
"I don't know lets check it out."  
  
Krillin knocked on the door and a purple man appeared.  
  
"Ahhh.visiters. I don't get those very often."  
  
Krillin and Gohan just stared at him.  
  
"Here you go. This will lead you to what you are looking for."  
  
Krillin and Gohan took it.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Beats me. It looks like a bunch of symbols and pictures. "  
  
"That thing that guy gave us is a bunch of phony. Lets go."  
  
Gohan dropped and they took off into the dark sky leaving the chart there, which soon they would find out that it led to a Dragon Ball.  
  
In Egypt...  
  
"Hey Tien this play is cool."  
  
"It's ok I guess."   
  
Yamcha was walking around gaping at the pyramids when he tripped and fell.   
  
"Ah what is this shit?"  
  
"Looks like mud."  
  
All of a sudden Yamcha started sinking.  
  
"Holy crap it's quick sand. Help Me Tien!!"  
  
Tien was just lauphing.  
  
Yamcha head was almost all the way in but he powered up and flew out.  
  
"I'm outta here."  
An with that they left Egypt.  
  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
**R&R** 


	6. ...First Kiss & Second DragonBall

The Dragon Ball Game  
...First Kiss and Second Dragon Ball  
  
**Hey I'm sorry about the delay. This one consists of mainly Vegeta and Bulma. R&R**  
  
Bulma was still limping around but she managed. Her and Vegeta were walking in a eery tunnel. Bulma stayed close to Vegeta just in case a rat decided to appear. Vegeta was trying to keep his distance. All of a sudden Bulma looked at the floor at what she thought what was a rat and screamed. Vegeta winced.  
  
"Woman, what the hell is wrong?"  
  
Bulma pointed and her face of terror quickly came on of embarressment. It was just a map.  
  
Vegeta picked it up and eyed it suspiciously.   
  
"Damn map isn't even in our language."  
  
Bulma took it from him.   
  
" Hey I can read this. It seems like directions to a Dragonball. And it seems that all we do is go straight."  
  
Bulma and Vegeta went straight until they reached a small cottage.  
  
"Funny. The trail started here and it also ended here. Oh Well! "  
  
Bulma knocked. A stange man appeared and he had a DragonBall appeared.  
  
"Who are you? Where are the boys I gave the map to."  
  
"Well we found this in the tunell on the floor."  
  
"Very well, here is your well deserved prize."  
  
The man went inside and closed the door. Bulma jumped up in glee.  
Vegeta just snatched the DragonBall from her. Bulma didn't care. Bulma looked at Vegeta thoughtfuly for a second.   
  
"What are you looking at?!"  
  
"Oh nothing" Bulma wispered.  
  
She started walking up to him until they were inches apart. Vegeta looked up at her. She was scooting in closer and he didn't know what to do. He wanted to push her off but something prevented him from doing so. Finally their lips met and Bulma sighed in pleasure. Vegeta then pulled away when he heard. She saw him but he was looking at the floor. Bulma could see a blush forming. She giggled softly which made him look up. Bulma just winked at him. Vegeta tried to scowel instead he ended up blushing some more.  
  
**Sorry it was short and corney but I just couldn't help myself.** 


	7. ...Mother Nature Takes Her Toll

The Dragon Ball Game  
...Mother Nature Takes It's Toll  
  
**Here is Chapter 7. On the next Chapter the 7th Dragon Ball is finally found. R&R.**  
  
"Goku, wake up. You have been asleep for at least 12 hours. Don't you think we should start searching for Dragon Balls now?"  
  
"Awww...C'mon Chi-Chi. Just a while longer. That earthquake really shook me up. He He He!!"  
  
"GOKU GET UP THIS INSTANT!!!!"  
  
Chi-Chi pulled his ear until he was level with her.  
  
"I didn't come here to waste my time."  
  
Goku groggily yawned.  
  
"We're probably gonna lose anyway. Besides, if we win, what will you wish for?"  
  
"Why, I'd wish for more books for Gohan, of course."  
  
Goku fell over.  
  
**Meanwhile...**  
  
Yamcha were chasing girls around the beach.  
  
"Hey what's your name?" Asked a blond, young girl.  
  
Tien blushed.  
  
He looked around for Yamcha, but he was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Uhm..Tien." He squeeked  
  
The girl giggled.  
  
"Your a shy one aren't ya?"  
  
Tien just looked away.  
  
"Hey girls come here!"  
  
Her girlfriends sorrounded Tien.  
  
Tien was extremely uncomfortable.  
  
One girl kissed Tien on the cheek and he turned a beet red.  
  
Yamcha just glowered behind.  
  
**Elsewhere...**  
  
"C'mon Vegeta why are you ignoring me?"  
  
"I have no need to speak to you so just let me be."  
  
"Is is about yesterday. I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable but it wasn't all my fault."  
  
Vegeta just looked at her angrily.  
  
"Vegeta don't be this way. I swear I didn't do it on purpose."  
  
Vegeta just kept the same scowel on his face.  
  
"Well do you want to finish finding the Dragon Balls or not."  
  
"Fine woman, just keep your distance."  
  
Bulma smiled brightly and Vegeta growled at her but it didn't effect her in the least.  
  
**In an unknown world...**  
  
"Wow, Krillin this place is really creepy."  
  
"Yeah, but I just know there is something out there."  
  
"But I do-"  
  
A Woman's voice interupted their conversation.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU HERE?"  
  
"Umm..my name is Krillin and this is Gohan. We're searching for a Dragon Ball."  
  
"I POSESS WHAT YOU ARE LOOKING FOR, BUT I REFUSE TO DO IT UNLESS YOU DO SOMETHING FOR ME."  
  
"Well, what do you want us to do."  
  
"I HAVE AN OBSTACLE COURSE I'VE BEEN MEANING TO TRY OUT."  
  
"Alright, we'll do it."  
  
All of a sudden Gohan and Krillin disapeared then reapeared in whta looked like a desert.  
  
"JUST FOLLOW THE TRAIL IF YOU CAN!!!"  
  
"This should be simple enouph."  
  
"Well what are we waiting for, lets go!"  
  
Then they started on their way.  
  
**20 Minutes Later...**  
  
"Wow, it sure is hot Krillin."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
Suddenly they weren't in a desert anymore, they were in a place sorrounded by palm trees. It was very windy.  
  
"This shouldn't be very hard."  
  
"Don't speak so soon, Gohan, I can feel the winds picking up.  
  
Gohan looked confused but his confused faded into a terrifying one.  
  
"Hey, gohan what's wrong?"  
  
Gohan pointed behind Krillin.  
  
Krillin quickly turned around and saw a tornado.  
  
"Aaaa, what is that?"  
  
"I don't know but it's coming closer."  
  
"Lets get out of here!"  
  
They both turned around but bumped into some sort of forcefield.  
  
"Oh, great. We can't go back."  
  
"Well, we'll just have to fly our way over that thing."  
  
Gohan and Krillin shot from the ground into the sky.  
  
The tornado was coming closer.  
  
Gohan and Krillin were stuck there and they were getting pulled closer.  
  
"Gohan I can't fly anymore!"  
  
"WHAT??"  
  
"I SAID I CAN'T FLY ANYMORE!!"  
  
"WHAT???"  
  
Soon Gohan and Krillin were torn apart and nothing was seen except spinning and dizziness.  
  
**30 Minutes Later...**  
  
Gohan and Krillin landed side-by-side in Alaska.  
  
"Now where are we, I'm feeling kind of sick."  
  
"I have no clue, but I see the end of the trail over there."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
They started on their way but were going very slowly.  
  
"Man, it's cold."  
  
"Yeah, I know but we have to keep going if we want that DragonBall."  
  
The snow and winds were so heavy, it tookthem two hours to get to the end.  
  
Gohan and Krillin colapsed at the same time at the end of the trail.  
  
"So now what?" Said Gohan out of breathe.  
  
"Beats me, I guess we just wait."  
  
Soon they were out of Alaska and were back whee they started.  
  
"YOU HAVE EARNED YOUR REWARD."  
  
A Dragon Ball apeared in front of them and they gasped.  
  
"Gee, thanks, but who are you?"  
  
"YOU CAN JUST CALL ME MOTHER NATURE."  
  
Gohan and Krillin looked at eachother confused.  
  
**Well did you like? Please tell me in a review. Bye!**  
  



	8. ...Last Dragon Ball

The Dragon Ball Game  
...Last Dragon Ball  
  
**I Feel so incredibly stupid. I was supposed to add this chapter last week, but my  
computer screwed up on me right when I was about to upload it. So it said there was a  
new chapter but there wasn't. It happened on my other story too. It was supposed to  
be edited, but I never got to upload the edited chapter. I'm sorry for all the problems,  
but now I'm pretty sure my computer shouldn't screw up anymore. Oh and sorry for spelling errors. My spell checker isn't working. R&R**  
  
  
Bulma was very angry. Vegeta had been ignoring her all day. He  
was acting as if she had a disease. He was being very unfair. It  
was already dark outside and Bulma could not find the last Dragon  
Ball because Vegeta was too busy staying away from her rather  
than helping her. She was pretty annoyed and decided she would have to look for the Dragon Ball by herself.  
  
"Vegeta, since you refuse to help me then I will have to look for  
the last Dragon Ball myself."  
  
"Fine stupid woman, just make sure you get your pathetic self  
killed."  
  
Bulma just growled and set out in the dark to find the last Dragon  
Ball.  
  
Vegeta watched her leave. Why did the woman have to be so stubborn? It was too dangerous for a weak human like  
her. Oh well. Why should he care? He really did want to find the last Dragon Ball to wish for immortality.  
But he was sick of walking around and refused to fly because he would have to carry her.  
Why didn't she just wait until the morning instead of going out there? Hopefully she would get herself lost so he  
wouldn't have deal with her.  
  
Bulma walked steadily through the woods. She really wished she had stayed in the cave with Vegeta.  
The creepy noises were getting to her and the wolves' howls made  
her shiver with fear. All of a sudden she heard a stick snap. Bulma  
turned around quickly but it was way too dark to see. She just   
turned back around and quickened her pace. She could hear footsteps  
behind her and the faster she walked the quicker they became. Bulma  
started running as fast as she could but someone caught her by the hair and turned around.  
  
Two drunken hunters studied her and covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream.  
  
"This 'ole lass looks like a fine one, should we take her."  
  
"Naw, lets just use her ourselves."  
  
Bulma had no idea what their intentions were but she wasn't going to stick around to find out.  
She bit the mans finger as hard as she could and felt blood fill her mouth.  
  
"SON OF A BITCH!!"  
"THE 'LIL HORR BIT ME!"  
  
Bulma turned around to run but the other man caught her by the leg and she fell hard on the ground. Bulma let out a  
loud scream hoping someone would hear her. The man punched her right in the face and Bulma felt dizzy. Bulma tried  
to scream. But someone was covering her mouth. She was dizzy but she wasn't about to give up. The man tried to   
force a kiss on her but she bit his lip hard. Then the taste of blood filled her mouth. Bulma started to gag.  
  
"Well, your a fiesty one, aren't ya? But that's ok, I like to see woman tortured."  
  
Bulma gace a look that could kill tehn spit in his face again. The man was about to punch her again, but there was a  
flash of blue. And Bulma was on the ground.   
  
"What the hell are you?"  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out. In another dimension that is."  
  
Before the man could say anymore Vegeta blasted him.  
  
Vegeta started walking towards the other man with the bloody finger.  
  
The man didn't know what to do, then he had an idea.  
  
"Please sir, I didn't do anything. Give me a chance, will ya?"  
  
Vegeta didn't stop.  
  
"Here, I'll give you this just please don't hurt me!"  
  
He revealed a Dragon Ball to Vegeta. Vegeta looked surprised and stoped in his tracks.  
  
The man through it into the woods. This would be his chance to try to make an escape.   
  
Vegeta, forgetting Bulma, went to go get the Dragon Ball. It was a little difficult to find since it was so dark.   
Vegeta finally found it and started back to kill the man.  
  
To his surprise, when he got back the man was holding Bulma and had a knife to her neck. Vegeta looked at Bulma   
who was horrified.  
  
"Now, just hand that over and I'll give you the girl."  
  
"No."  
  
Vegeta started walking towards him.  
  
The man held the knife closer to Bulma's neck.   
  
Vegeta stopped. Maybe he wouldn't be able to kill him before he could hurt Bulma.  
  
"Yeah, you like that don't you. Well, whatcha gonna do huh?"  
  
Vegeta thought for a second. This human man was a complete idiot. Vegeta could kill him.  
  
Vegeta threw a blast to a tree beside the man. The tree started coming down and the man had to move.  
  
This was Vegeta's chance. In less than a second he had Bulma in his arms and the man in another dimension.   
Vegeta put Bulma down and studied the Dragon Ball. He smirked, immortality would soon be his.  
  
He turned his attention to Bulma.   
  
She was pretty beat up, but she would be fine.  
  
Vegeta 'hmphed'.  
  
"Stupid woman, I wasn't serious."  
  
Bulma scowled.   
  
"Well, if you would try to look for the Dragon Balls with me more often instead of trying to get away from me, we  
could have avoided all of this."  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms.  
  
"I should have let the man kill you, at least it would get you out of my way."  
  
"Without me you wouldn't even have any Dragon Balls so shut-up."  
  
Vegeta growled and flew into the night.  
  
He would be by himself for the rest of the time, waiting for immortality.  
  
Bulma sighed. According to her DragonBall radar all the Dragon Balls had been found and she and Vegeta had the  
most. She was on her own so now what was she supposed to do.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Goku and Chi-chi were walking around looking for water.   
  
"Chi-Chi can we please fly now, we've been walking around for hours."  
  
"Goku, I think you've forgotten something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I CAN'T FLY!"  
  
"Well, than I'll carry you."  
  
Before Chi-Chi could say anymore she was in the sky.  
  
Chi-Chi felt at peace. She felt she was the one flying. But then she looked down.  
  
"GOKUUU, PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!"  
  
"Sorry Chi-Chi, I can't."  
  
"AND WHY NOT?"  
  
Because you'll fall.  
  
"WELL LAND OR SOMETHING!"  
  
Goku started full speed to the ground. Fortunatly, he landed right in fron of a pond.  
  
"Look, Chi-Chi there's water."  
  
"Chi-Chi?"  
  
She was unconcience.  
  
"Oops, I guess I flew too fast.  
  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
Yamcha was glowering at Tien.  
  
They were at a bar in Las Vegas and all the woman were flirting with Tien. And Tien didn't even want a girlfriend.  
  
Yamcha tried to hit on all of them, but they just ignored. Well, at least he still had Bulma.  
  
  
At Disney World...  
  
Krillin and Gohan were eating cotton candy looking at the fireworks.  
  
"Hey, you know what Gohan?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Who, cares if we don't win the game. This is more than we could ever wish for."  
  
"Yup."  
  
**On the next chapter a wish is made. Will Vegeta wish for immortality? Stay tuned and R&R**  



	9. ...Immortality...Or not???

Goku was thinking and talking to an unconscious Chi-Chi.  
  
"If I'm not wrong Chi-Chi, I think all of the Dragon Balls have been found. I think I'm going to take you to Kami's place and then I'll tell everyone to meet there so whoever won can make his or her wish. You think that's a good idea?"  
  
"Chi-Chi?"  
  
"Oops, I forgot, your sleeping."  
  
Goku picked up Chi-Chi and headed on his way.  
  
  
  
Afterwards...  
  
Vegeta sat on a mountain all by himself. Soon he would be immortal. He would be able to destroy Kakarot and get out of the stupid planet.  
  
He had all three Dragon Balls with him. He was waiting for the moment when it would be time to wish. Suddenly, Goku appeared in front of him.  
  
"What do you want Kakarot?"  
  
"Well, the game is over and I need you to head to Kami's so we can announce the winner. Hey, where is Bulma?"  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to know?"  
  
"You were her partner."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Well, just head to Kami's. Bye!"  
  
With those last words he left to contact Bulma with his instant transmission.  
  
  
  
Bulma sat at the top of her temporary capsule home. She was relieved Vegeta wasn't with her anymore. She knew that they had won but what would she wish for. Vegeta thought he would be able to make the wish, but if it weren't for her, they wouldn't have found any Dragon Balls.  
  
Well, she had the perfect wish in mind. She almost fell off the roof when Goku appeared in front of her.  
  
"Goku! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to tell you that the game is over and you need to go to Kami's."  
  
"Ok. Thanks Goku."  
  
Goku waved but before Bulma could wave back, he was gone.  
  
  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
Gohan and Krillin sat on a big water ride waiting for it to start.  
  
"This is exciting isn't it Krillin."  
  
"It sure is but when is it gonna start."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Suddenly Goku was in front of them.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?"  
  
"Goku, what are you doing here."  
  
"I have to tell you something."  
  
"Well, whatever it is, it has to wait because the ride is about to start."  
  
Goku backed away from the ride and sat down on a bench.  
  
A few minutes later Krillin and Gohan started walking towards him totally soaked.  
  
"Now what is it that you wanted to tell us."  
  
"? Well, the games is over and I need you two to head to Kami's place so we can announce the winners."  
  
"Ok dad, we're just gonna ride a few more rides."  
  
"Ok, bye."  
  
Goku watched them go to the nearest ride and disappeared.  
  
  
  
On the beach...  
  
Goku met up with a bummed out Yamcha.  
  
"Hey Yamcha what's the matter."  
  
"Nothing, you wouldn't understand."  
  
"Ok, well where is Tien."  
  
"Over there."  
  
Yamcha pointed to a big huddle of women surrounding Tien.  
  
Goku walked towards them and started to look for Tien, but a red head stopped him.  
  
"Hey there, cutie."  
  
Goku looked nervous.  
  
"Wanna go swimming with me and some other girls." The woman said seductively.  
  
"Umm...I--"  
  
To Goku's relief, Tien interrupted them.  
  
"What's up Goku?"  
  
"Umm...I need you to go to Kami's. Bye!"  
  
Before Tien could ask why, Goku was gone.  
  
Tien smiled to himself as he watched Goku head to Kami's. Goku wasn't very good around women, except for Chi-Chi.  
  
  
  
**5 Minutes Later**  
  
Goku landed at Kami's place. He noticed everyone was there except for Bulma and Tien. Goku sat down, but soon sat up  
  
when he noticed Chi-Chi coming towards him with a frying pan.  
  
"GOKU, WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO DO, KILL ME?!?!"  
  
"No, honestly Chi-Chi it was an accident."  
  
"PROVE IT!"  
  
"I can't prove it."  
  
"Humph, that's what I thought."  
  
" I'll make it up to you Chi-Chi, I promise. What do you want me to do? I'll do anything."  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"Umm, I think so."  
  
"Well then I want you to buy Gohan more books for his education, learn to drive, teach me how to fly, never fight against anyone again, build me a new home, and clean the house."  
  
Goku's mouth fell open. So did everyone else's behind them. Goku turned around embarrassed.  
  
"He he he, she's just joking."  
  
"GOKU!"  
  
"NO, I'm just joking, that's what I said."  
  
Goku looked back hoping no one heard him and he realized Bulma and Tien were there.  
  
"Hey guys, everyone is here so know we can call upon the eternal dragon."  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Well, let see who has the most Dragon Balls."  
  
"Chi-Chi and I have 1, Yamcha and Tien have 1, Krillin and Gohan have 2, and Bulma and Vegeta have 3."  
  
"Well, that makes them the winners."  
  
"Hey Gohan you guys were really close, so how come you guys aren't disappointed." Asked Yamcha.  
  
"We'll show you later."  
  
  
  
Everyone turned his or her attention to Bulma and Vegeta. Vegeta stood with his arm crossed and Bulma had stars in her eyes.  
  
"So, what are you guys gonna wish for."  
  
"A li--"  
  
"That is none of your business Kakarot."  
  
"Well, ok."  
  
Vegeta could hardly keep his composure. Soon he would be immortal and all these fools didn't even know.  
  
Vegeta watched as Goku started calling the Dragon. He had seen it many times before, but it always amazed him.  
  
"I SHALL GRANT YOU ONE WISH. WHAT IS IT?"  
  
Goku turned to Bulma and Vegeta.  
  
"So who is gonna make the wish."  
  
Bulma was about to step up but Vegeta pushed her.  
  
"I will."  
  
"Well go ahead, and remember you can't wish for anything bad."  
  
Vegeta smirked and stepped up to the Dragon, the idiot had no idea.  
  
This would be the day he would be marked as the strongest fighter in the universe.  
  
"WHAT IS YOUR WISH?"  
  
"I Wish for I--"  
  
"A LIFETIME SUPPLY OF STRAWBERRIES!!" Bulma interrupted.  
  
"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED."  
  
Suddenly strawberries surrounded everyone. Everyone immediately started munching down except for Vegeta.  
  
He turned to Bulma, and she just smiled back at him.  
  
Vegeta stood there staring at her. It was his chance to become immortal, but she ruined it with the disgusting fruit.  
  
Bulma was staring back at him eating a strawberry. She could tell he was mad, but at least she got what she wanted. Bulma shrugged and turned away.  
  
Vegeta watched her turn away. Soon he would make her pay. Very, very soon.  
  
**Well how did you like the story? I had fun with it. I'm very sorry I didn't put Picollo in there. Let's just pretend he refused to participate. He he.review** 


End file.
